Susannah Grayson
Personality Susannah was an elegant and rare beauty in her time. However beneath her beauty there was an ugly, vicious woman who did not think twice to cross someone for her own personal gain. She loved her husband Victor very dearly but their troubles with conceiving children caused a strain on their marriage. She found comfort in the arms of Reuben Fleming who showed her that anger can be a powerful force. Once she learned that she was actually a witch, she started to practice dark magic. She became greedy with her power and eventually she sought immortal beauty as she began to age. In death, her hatred for Josephine has only worsened and she seeks revenge and a way out of the horrible curse that has plagued her into her death. Appearance 5' 8½" (1,74 m), dark red hair, hazel green eyes. Susannah always wore long dresses and elegant dresses, showing of her fortune to others. Her hair was always kept in style and she rarely let it hang loose. As a ghost, Susannah wears a long dark dress as she represents death as to Josephine who wears a white dress and represents life. Back Story Susannah was born in Liverpool, England to a very rich (and royal) family. At a young age she married Victor Grayson who was considered a great match to her. The couple moved to The New World in order to find new fortune. Victor Grayson founded the village of Chester's Mill which was home to many gold mines. His employers were given homes for their families and close to the miles so they could work long hours. Susannah felt lonely as her husband spent all his time building out his business. She found a surprising friendship in her handmaiden, Josephine Clements from whom she learned that she was a witch. Josephine became Susannah's mentor and taught her the ways of dark magic. Susannah hoped that her new powers would give the thing she always longer for: a child. She and Victor had been trying to have a child for many years but they could not conceive. this put a strain on their marriage and Victor drifted further apart from Susannah. She found comfort in the arms of Reuben Fleming, a friend of Victor and a travelling salesman. She learned that Reuben had a secret of his own: he was a werewolf and each full moon he would plague the village and murder young women. Susannah and Reuben became lovers and Susannah sought help from Josephine to help suppress Reuben's powers. She and Victor became the adoptive parents of a young girl named Emily whom Victor claimed as a long lost cousin. Susannah loved the child very much but she felt no bond with the girl as she was not her true mother. After a few years, Susannah finally gave birth to a child of her own, a son named Thomas. This brought her and Victor back together as they saw a great future for their son. Susannah also had a vision on the day of her son's birth that he would become a powerful witch as would all of the future descendants of the Grayson family. However the luck for the Grayson family soon stopped when Emily was found death and ripped apart by a wild animal. Susannah was struck with grief but not for her daughter's death but for the fact that her lover, Reuben, was probably behind the murder. Reuben's secret was soon revealed to the town and he was eventually shot and killed by his best friend, Jonathan Bishop. Susannah grieved his death for a while but eventually started to focus on expanding her powers and raising her son. In 1904, she approached Josephine with the question for immortality. She and Victor had come to realize they were aging and that their beauty was soon fading. From Josephine, Susannah learned a ritual that would grant herself and her husband their youth back. The only catch was that they had to kill a young woman in the process. She and Victor lured a young handmaiden to a secure location and killed her after which Susannah did the spell that would regain their youth back. However after a few months the effect wore off and the process had to be repeated all over again. Susannah sought a permanent solution to her aging and she learned from Josephine the existence of the spell to immortality that only a man named Godfrey knew. However Susannah learned that Josephine was planning on using it on herself and Victor with whom she had an affair for many years. Angered by her betrayal, Susannah killed Josephine. Not knowing that her death would cause the existence of the curse of Chester's Mill. After this Susannah continued her killings to regain her beauty. She stopped once she realized that the murders were being investigated and the witch trials started. Susannah tried to protect her family by exposing other witches. Also the fortune of the Grayson family had perished as the gold rush had ended in Chester's Mill. When Victor died of consumption, she became mad with grief. She sent her son, Thomas away to England while she stayed behind in Chester's Mill, plagued by the ghosts of Josephine and Victor. She eventually died of consumption herself. Now she has become a ghost and she still seeks revenge on Josephine who according to her is responsible for the misfortune of her family. Category:Witches Category:Flashback Characters Category:Donations Category:Specials Characters